<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【宇龙】头等舱 by wanjunshanlan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467247">【宇龙】头等舱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjunshanlan/pseuds/wanjunshanlan'>wanjunshanlan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese character RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjunshanlan/pseuds/wanjunshanlan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*ooc，没逻辑<br/>*伪骨科<br/>*与真人无关</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>宇龙 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【宇龙】头等舱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>机场人头涌动，排队登机的和送机接机的人挤作一团，围了一圈又一圈。</p><p>白宇拎着行李箱跟在那人身后，看他有些单薄的身体在人群中开出一条路，非要像照顾孩子一样把自己护在身后。</p><p>白宇叹了口气，加快脚步赶上那人身侧。<br/>“你慢点，来得及，别逞强了。”</p><p>说着他不容拒绝地伸手夺过那人手里的拉杆箱，一手一个拖着往前走，赌气似的把那人甩开一大步距离。</p><p>那人脚步有些虚浮，好像轻轻一推就会倒。</p><p>白宇觉得有些糟心。<br/>这是他们几个月前就计划好了的旅行，本意是让忙碌的两人都好好放松一回，但眼下一切都很糟，各个方面的，糟透了。</p><p>先是两星期前两人大吵的那一架，其实也不算吵架，只是他单方面的发脾气，继而是长达两周的单方面冷战。<br/>直到一天前，两人才在那之后说上第一句话。</p><p>再是那个蠢透了的他名义上的“哥哥”。竟然非要在年底紧张的工作中紧赶慢赶，硬是赶回了险些被工作挤去的旅游计划。<br/>——白宇本以为这趟旅行该被取消了的，即便没有工作，单是那一次的争吵都让他对这趟旅行不抱期待。</p><p>但他怎么也没想到，竟然在昨天大清早，接到了那人打来的电话。<br/>他迷迷糊糊从被窝里伸出手摸过手机接听，也没看来电人。<br/>当时他的心理活动不可谓不丰富精彩。</p><p>“小白，醒了吗？我订好了后天的机票，是我们之前计划好的旅行……”</p><p>对面的语气温温柔柔的，像是那场争吵从未发生一样，让白宇一阵恍惚。</p><p>还有一点，也是最让他糟心的——这个蠢哥哥为了加紧完成工作，加班加点的，最后把自己弄病了。</p><p>白宇得知之后的第一个念头就是立刻把那人抓到面前来，指着他鼻子骂他，“朱一龙你是不是有病啊！”</p><p>但是真当那人站在他面前，对着那张苍白的脸，他又一点脾气都发不出来了。</p><p> </p><p>白宇在前面拖着两个行李箱 ，朱一龙垂着头在后面跟了他一路，两个人没再更多地交流，气氛有些冷，一路无言到登机。</p><p>朱一龙没说，他其实有点晕，好在白宇把箱子抢走走在了前面，他没想让白宇知道不然想理由解释还真有些麻烦。</p><p>他赶着工作忙了一大段时间，结束所有事务后乍然放松下来就病了。</p><p>其实也没什么，就是普通的感冒，但接着就开始准备旅行的事，没空出时间去医院看看，再加上他自己也觉得没必要小题大做，拖着拖着就变成了重感冒。</p><p>这会朱一龙带着口罩，鼻子不通气，呼吸有点困难，又在大冬天，度数不深的薄薄镜片上起了层雾，让他的视线不太真切。</p><p>他找了个位置坐下，抬起头想说些什么。白宇把一个小小的旅行背包扔在座位上，还未等他开口，摸出一盒烟转头走了，大概是想在起飞前再抽上一根。</p><p>朱一龙没跟去，在靠窗的位置上阖上眼睫，揉了揉额角。他后知后觉发现自己意识昏昏沉沉，又有些疲乏，这时才想小憩一会</p><p> </p><p>白宇站在依然开着的舱门前点上烟。没想到朱一龙把整个头等舱都包下来了，那他也乐得清静。</p><p>他其实还很烦闷，他不知道朱一龙是怎么轻易地把那一页揭过去，他自以为说得很清楚了。<br/>但现在他突然发现，他摸不清朱一龙的态度，在那人的示好下，也不知道该用什么态度对待他。</p><p>他想起自己那时步步紧逼的语气，不愿给那人留下一点后路，只给他留下两个极端的选项。<br/>他知道这对朱一龙来说是一个两难的抉择，但他好像把自己也逼上绝路，抛去一切只要一个彻底的结果。</p><p> </p><p>眼前舱门缓缓合上，飞机快要起飞了。</p><p>白宇掐灭了烟，随手扔进垃圾桶，转身走回。</p><p>他看到了朱一龙毛茸茸的脑袋，斜斜的歪靠在窗边，看样子是在休息。<br/>他也没忘了自己憋屈的烦躁，顺势坐到隔了个过道的同排座椅上。</p><p>但他其实在偷偷看朱一龙。</p><p>入冬一个多月，北方城市的气温已经足够低，飞机启动不久，暖气还没怎么发挥效用。<br/>他看到朱一龙在飞机滑行的震动中蜷了蜷身子，想把头远离抖动的窗。</p><p>他还注意到那人忘了扣上安全带。</p><p>白宇又一次叹气，起身坐回他身边，从他腰上探过手，帮他扣上安全带。</p><p>那人的呼吸喷在白宇后颈，有些烫，白宇缩回去，又见他皱了皱眉，可见睡得并不安稳。</p><p>白宇换下一件外套，轻手轻脚搭在那人身上，又稍稍把人脑袋扶正了些。</p><p>做完这些，他也闭上眼，试图平复自己纷乱的思绪。</p><p> </p><p>他这个哥哥宠他得很，他一直都知道。</p><p>自很小的时候被朱一龙的父母领回家，这个比他大不了几岁的哥哥就喜欢把他牵在身边。</p><p>他在父母的安排下从小开始学习各种各样的乐器，白宇就总在旁边盯着他，看他弹钢琴，又或是拉小提琴。<br/>有时他还会把小小的白宇带到自己身前，搭着一只小手在琴键上有模有样地弹。</p><p>之后朱家父母离家经商，又常常是朱一龙在照顾自己。他替小朋友收拾书包，牵着他一起去上学，在黄昏的窗边给他辅导功课。<br/>在某些夜晚，白宇还会钻到他的床上，撒娇耍赖要跟他一起睡，但他其实并不会拒绝白宇的要求。</p><p>到了大学，刚刚开始工作的朱一龙开着刚买的车送他去学校。<br/>邻省，不算远。<br/>但朱一龙却为了给他整理行李忙活了很久——即使白宇一再强调自己可以准备好。</p><p>等他在学校自己生活，朱一龙又每天定时嘘寒问暖，提醒他不要忘记三餐，问他最近过得怎么样。<br/>偶尔也会开玩笑地问他感情问题。但白宇对此从来避而不答。</p><p>朱一龙一直很温柔，白宇总是想，朱一龙是永远都没有脾气吗，他好像只会纵容，面对自己的无理取闹也只是揉揉他的发顶温声安抚。</p><p>白宇觉得他不像个哥哥，倒像个姐姐，那不只是因为他的柔软性格，还有他的外在，漂亮又温柔。</p><p>白宇从小便是很喜欢他的，少年不识情爱，只知道他很好，好到自己心里全是他。好的也好，坏的也罢，什么都想与他分享，就像手上捧着满满的糖果，他不会再想和其他人分享，只有朱一龙。</p><p>而后来白宇也常常想，自己那些莫名其妙的心思，是不是对他的亵渎，是不是有愧于他给自己的一切。</p><p> </p><p>白宇正沉浸在自己矛盾的思绪中，突然只觉得肩头一沉，他睁眼低头看，毛茸茸的脑袋歪到了自己肩上。</p><p>他心尖小小一颤，即使是无意识的举动，在心思不轨的人看来，也会平添暧昧气氛。</p><p>白宇又忍不住细细观察他，看着他密而长的睫毛轻轻颤动，高挺的鼻梁，粉扑扑的脸颊，水嫩红润的嘴唇……</p><p>他按捺不住想要贴上去感受一下那双唇，不受控地越靠越近。</p><p>是温热的，柔软的。</p><p>白宇贴了上去，没有一触即离，他本来想的，但控制不了。</p><p>他探出舌尖轻轻舔了舔那人软软的嘴唇，又有些紧张地抬眼看，发现那人仍然安静地睡着，就愈发大胆起来。<br/>那人牙关很松，白宇轻易地就探入他的口中，小心翼翼勾上他的软舌，慢慢吮吸。</p><p>他热烫的鼻息与白宇交缠，让白宇更加燥热。</p><p>手不自禁挑起衣物探入那人腰间，轻柔地抚摸他的腰线。柔嫩的皮肤比白宇的手更热，白宇一边挣扎着担心他下一刻醒过来，一边又情难自抑地继续手上的动作，逐渐向上摸去。</p><p>那是他柔软的胸，不得不承认这人的胸手感真的很好……就好像曾经白宇和他同床时蹭进他怀里，隔着衣物在脑中幻想的那样。</p><p>白宇轻掐他小小的乳尖，他的呼吸开始乱了节奏，鼻尖发出模糊的哼声。<br/>想要掀开他的上衣看看那圆圆的可爱的乳尖是不是像他的嘴唇那样粉嫩。</p><p> </p><p>白宇感觉到自己硬了。<br/>他并不因此羞涩，只是觉得有些麻烦。<br/>然而低下头却发现朱一龙腿间也有了鼓鼓的一小团。</p><p>他伸手在那一团上揉了揉，换来朱一龙一小声嘤咛，像是小猫的叫声，挠的他心痒。</p><p>白宇疑惑这么摆弄他怎么还不醒，又心想许是近段时间累的，睡得深了。</p><p>他又把目标转向下方，捞着那人的腿稍稍褪下他的裤子，放出那人半勃的性器，和自己的靠在一起，一只手握住撸动。<br/>白宇感觉到他的下身逐渐挺立，呼吸愈发紊乱，又凑上去舔吻他的唇。</p><p>性器顶端蹭在盖着的外套上，带来更大的快感。<br/>最终伴着绵长的喘息，白浊喷洒在外套上。</p><p> </p><p>然后朱一龙睁开了眼。<br/>他视线依然迷蒙着，带着浓浓的水雾，眼前是模糊不清的放大的脸。</p><p>口腔中有什么东西在搅动。<br/>有人在吻他。</p><p>    他的身体还在高潮的余韵中无意识痉挛着，脑中残留着一片空白。朱一龙对眼下的情形迷茫，不知该做出什么反应。</p><p>是白宇先反应过来，在他对上朱一龙迷茫的，瞪大的双眼的那一刻。</p><p>他愣了一瞬间，但很快抬手捂住了那双眼睛。<br/>他看不下去，这样的一双眼带给他巨大的愧疚感。</p><p>“对不起……但我之前说过……”，他嗓音有些喑哑：“算了……”</p><p>他用剩下的那只手很快收拾好自己，替那人拉上裤子，又把那件脏了的外套扔到一边。</p><p>那两只眼上的睫毛在他手心间带来些微痒意。<br/>他咬了咬牙，没忍住又贴上那人的唇厮磨一番。<br/>恋恋不舍地退回，收回手，他要找个地方待着冷静一下。</p><p> </p><p>朱一龙脑子还混沌着，但却没来由地一阵惊慌，好像如果放他走了，就再也找不回来了。</p><p>于是他下意识地伸手拉住了白宇的衣摆。<br/>“不……不要，等一下……”</p><p>白宇挣了挣，他却越抓越紧。<br/>白宇蹙起眉，猜测着他下一句是不是就要说出断绝来往这一类的话，直到此刻白宇才发现自己对此还是恐慌的。</p><p>“你…还想说什么？”</p><p>朱一龙眼角有些微红，闻言一愣：“我……我没有……”他摇了摇头，“你别走……”</p><p>白宇看着他，有些狼狈的委屈样子，不自觉又把语气放柔了些：“怎么了？”</p><p>朱一龙不答，仿佛在寻找合适的措辞，但手上还紧抓着不放。</p><p>白宇把手搭上他的手拍了拍解释道：“这种情况我在这……不太合适……还是换个地方待着，你就在这休息吧。”</p><p>他见那人低头咬着唇沉默了一会，然后低声说：“我……没有不合适……”他出口的话有些乱，“不是，我是说……我有点不舒服……”</p><p>他又拿那覆着水雾的眼睛望着自己，目光闪烁。</p><p>白宇又摸不透他究竟是怎么想的了，在这类问题上自己碰上他，无可奈何的次数就直线上升。</p><p>但他还是坐了回去，捏了捏那只抓着他衣角的手。<br/>“怎么不舒服？”</p><p>朱一龙又摇头，声音低低的快要听不见：“也没有……”</p><p>白宇直觉这人总在消耗自己的耐心，伸手贴上他额头。<br/>“有点烫，你是不是发烧了？”</p><p>那人躲了躲他的手说：“没有…没有很严重，就是普通感冒。”</p><p>白宇闻言也不再继续这没意义的问话，拿过刚才丢下的小背包，翻翻找找，掏出一盒感冒冲剂。</p><p>“只带了这个，就你这样，不严重也拖严重了。还老想照顾我，先把自己照顾好。不就是个旅行，工作忙就算了，赶什么时间？”</p><p>朱一龙嘴唇开合了一下，楞楞看着他，好像想说什么。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“行了，先放开，我没带水。”白宇打断了他，拉下他的手走向服务台。</p><p> </p><p>朱一龙看着他的背影渐渐走远，心上一阵酸楚。<br/>他也不知道自己要怎么做，白宇把话说得很绝，无论怎么选择都觉得不对，哪里都不太对。<br/>但他现在只是怕那人就这样走了，像过去的两个星期，只要白宇把手机关机，自己就完全没有办法再联系上他，心里空出了一大块。</p><p>没一会白宇拿着个杯子回来了，杯口冒着热气。<br/>“喝了。”</p><p>朱一龙默默接过，乖顺地喝完，低垂着眼，抱着杯子开口：“我以为……这可能是我最后能见到你的机会了……”</p><p>白宇听到他突然的一句话，没反应过来：“什么？”</p><p>“小白，你能不能……别躲我了……”</p><p>他才听出来那人在回答自己刚才责备般的话。</p><p>“我没躲你，这不是都跟你来了吗。”</p><p>朱一龙抓着杯子的手用力了些，指尖微微泛白。<br/>“可你前两周……还有刚刚……”</p><p>白宇静了片刻，叹了口气：“你知道吗，我不可能再当什么都没有发生，也没办法只简单的把你当哥哥，我已经坦白了。我也可以理解，如果你不能接受。所以我要避免某些意外的情况发生，比如刚才那样。”</p><p>他从朱一龙手里拿下杯子，放到小桌上。<br/>“这是我能想出来的最好的处理方式，你能理解吗？”</p><p>他看着眼前那人攥紧了自己的手，一言不发，只好又继续说：“我知道，我给你的选择太难了，这可能很对不起你这么多年对我用的心，我也懂，你对我真的很好，所以我只能说对不起，如果我们继续这样，对你并不好。”</p><p>朱一龙眼眶红了，他在脑海中快速地回忆曾经总是跟在他身后的小孩是从什么时候起不愿再喊他“哥哥”，什么时候起开始躲避与他的亲近，又是什么时候起成为了一个可以独当一面的真正的男人。<br/>他整个人开始轻轻地抖，似乎下一秒就要呜咽出声。</p><p>白宇看得心疼，把人揽进怀里轻拍他的背，柔声道：“你一直是个很称职的哥哥，但是我这个对你图谋不轨的弟弟不再适合当你的弟弟了。不过没关系，你不喜欢我，就等我先离开一段时间，把这不正当心思丢掉再回来好好当你的弟弟，好吗？”</p><p>朱一龙抓紧他胸前的衣服，声音颤抖着：“不是……我……我没有不喜欢……”</p><p>白宇动作一顿，有些惊讶，但很快平复下来：“我不会一直躲你，你不用这样，不会很久的。”</p><p>面前那人听后更激动了，不断摇头想要澄清：“不是因为这个，我…我是说真的……”</p><p>白宇表情空白了一瞬，他恍惚以为自己在梦里，又在下一秒把那人狠狠揉到怀里，紧贴自己的胸膛。<br/>他胸口扑通扑通，剧烈起伏着，彰显着他激荡的心情。</p><p>于是他不再克制自己，一手握着朱一龙后颈让他仰起头，啃上他的唇，在他口中攻城略地，好像那是他唯一获得氧气的途径。</p><p>另一只手直直探进他内裤里，用力揉捏几下挺翘的臀肉，又用食指抵在那隐秘的穴口处振动。</p><p>两人密不可分的唇间泄露出朱一龙零碎的呜咽，一双手在白宇胸口微弱地推拒着，那点力度几乎可以忽略不计。</p><p>白宇也不知是没感觉到还是直接忽略了他的抗拒，整个人沉浸在强烈的惊喜里，满心满意要占有眼前的人。</p><p>待他松开那人的唇，立刻把后颈的手摸上前端，上下逗弄那人的性器。</p><p>朱一龙缺氧般大口大口地呼吸，又被白宇的动作刺激得全身发软。<br/>那只手从底部滑到顶端，揉弄完睾丸又上去抠弄尿道口，撩拨得他眼眶蓄满泪。他本就因发热感冒没什么力气，这下更是完全无法动作，他隔着水雾看白宇，声音带着点哭腔：“不行……小白别……我们不能这样……”</p><p>白宇也被刺激得红了眼，手上动作不停，沉着声音道：“你情我愿，有什么不行，腿张开点。”</p><p>朱一龙反而缩了缩腿。<br/>“可是我们……唔！”</p><p>白宇不想再听他说什么乱七八糟的理由，再次吻上他堵住他的嘴。</p><p>穴口被他磨得松软了，前方也蓄势待发。白宇对着顶端一抠，朱一龙腰向上弓起，低泣一声，奶白的液体涌到了他手心。</p><p>他就着那人的精液把手指戳进后穴。<br/>那里很紧很热，紧紧吸着他的手指，他忍不住啃上朱一龙的脖颈，舔咬他的喉结，感受到他难耐地吞咽，下身不断抬高想要摆脱异物感。</p><p>白宇干脆把他抱起来坐到自己腿上，朱一龙背贴着自己的胸膛，下身硬物抵在他的后臀。</p><p>朱一龙本就昏沉，再加上药劲，脑子迷迷糊糊，眼皮沉重昏昏欲睡，下身又被刺激得难耐，被迫清醒，小声嘟哝着：“好困……好难受……真的不可以……”</p><p>白宇料想他在计较那些弯弯绕绕世俗伦常，但他不想管，只要得知那人也对自己有意，什么都无所谓。</p><p>他将下身缓缓挺入肉穴，听到朱一龙拔高的呻吟，便用手在他身上各处撩拨，让他放松。</p><p>那人体内很热，仿佛要把他的心一并融化。身上的人软得像滩水，无力地依靠着他，激起他强烈的占有欲和保护欲。</p><p>想彻底侵犯他，又想把所有的温柔都给他。</p><p>白宇握住他的手十指相扣，流连在他颈肩。那里有独属于朱一龙的体香，味道很熟悉，让他想起自己曾经圈着那人的腰埋在他怀中，让他安心又让他蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>身下激烈地挺动着，朱一龙失了挣扎的力气，只在破碎的呻吟中断断续续劝阻。</p><p>“小白……停…停下……放开我……”</p><p>白宇恍若未闻，直至在他火热的身体中彻底地释放，才意识到他在发抖。<br/>以为是太冷了，急忙搂紧了人把他转过身带进怀里——却发现他在哭。<br/>他没发出什么声音，只是咬紧了下唇，眼角潮湿流下水痕。</p><p>白宇连呼吸都放缓，害怕惊碎了这场梦。<br/>他下巴抵在那人肩头，轻拍他后背安抚：“没事了……没事了……结束了……”</p><p>朱一龙抽噎着，颤着声说：“你怎么可以……”</p><p>白宇咬了咬牙：“为什么不可以，你也喜欢我。”</p><p>他声音似乎是茫然无措的，低低的像是自言自语：“你不知道……你不知道会有什么后果……你就回不去了……”</p><p>“我没想过回头。”</p><p>白宇扳正他的肩膀，直视他失了神的眼睛，郑重地一字一句道：“我没想过后悔，也不想给自己留退路。我的未来一定朝着你在的方向，我要路的尽头是你。”</p><p>朱一龙懵懵的，过高的体温带得他思路模糊，他需要一字字拆开来慢慢理解白宇的话。<br/>他呆呆盯着白宇，然后慢慢软下身钻进他怀里，埋在他胸口闷声道：“是我没带好你……”</p><p>白宇知道他的意思了，轻笑着让他靠得更近，贴在他耳边轻吻他的耳廓：“你做得够好了，是我想带坏你。”</p><p>他久久没听见回应，胸前传来平稳的呼吸声，那人在他怀里睡着了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>